Variant Campaign Rules
Being a living campaign,Nibiru benefits from a number of the variant systems presented by Paizo to enhance the experience of our players. There are also some rules that make the game a bit more difficult to run sessions for a wide variety of players single sessions at a time. To handle both of these, below are presented the special rules that we use. You will find a number of variant systems from Paizo, as well as a few homebrew systems that we've devised presented below. Be sure to familiarize yourself with the Core Pathfinder Rule Changes page as well, to know what changes are made to default (non-'optional') systems. Check out the Character Options category if you're looking for our homebrew character options (such as feats, classes, and items). Additional Variant Options If you are curious about an option listed as ‘optional’ or ‘variant’ that aren't on this page, feel free to ask about it. If it is a system change that only affects options that are added (such as Vehicles) you will likely be able to take it. This is also true of options that allow you to make different choices with options already present (such as Variant Multiclassing that we've already added). Variants that overhaul entire systems (such as Revised Action Economy) are likely to be denied, or at the very least, allowed for the individual character if the system can be incorporated into a single character without affecting the rest of the game. Variants that just add options to a character (such as Mythic) will not likely be approved, unless the GM team wishes to add this to the entire game. So don’t get your hopes up if you’re interested in a variant or optional system that falls into the last two categories. Additional Character Options Background Skills Artistry may be used to earn gold like perform or profession. Corruption Corruptions are meant to be used as an affliction rather than a boon. The tales that these story elements create are ones of descent from grace (as the name would imply). As such, players may apply these corruptions to their characters that they wish to see struggle with a taint upon their flesh and soul slowly taking over. The exception to this is the Promethean, which characters of any alignment can take. You must apply for your character to gain a corruption. Characters with corruptions gain a Manifestation at every odd main character level. You are likely to only receive one corruption, but in the event that you are approved for additional corruptions, you may select manifestations from either corruption when you gain a new manifestation. You are still subject to advancing the corruption of both though. When a character reaches the final stage of a corruption, they are subject to all of the penalties of said corruption except for becoming an NPC (if you choose to fall to evil and continue the character's story). Although the Possessed corruption doesn't specify, treat the possessing spirit as evil. If your character isn't killed by the corruption (such as with Lich) then you may convert your corruption manifestations and stains into the simple template for that corruption, or you may apply for the full template. Evil and neutral characters wishing to gain these corruptions may apply as normal for the full templates, or the simple corruption templates. Hero Points The hero point system is in use with the caveat that characters gain a hero point when they hit a new level and some slight changes it to the Anti-hero Option. Characters may pick the Anti-hero option (opt out of hero points in exchange for a bonus feat at 1st, 10th, 20th and 30th level). You may retrain this feat later to opt back into the hero points system, but you only get 1 hero point (as if you were a higher level character entering play). Reputation and Fame You begin the game with a Fame score of your ECL + Charisma modifier and this many Prestige Points. Every time you gain an ECL, or successfully complete a session, your Fame increases by 1 and you gain a Prestige Point. Fame Awards Some of the fame awards work differently than presented. See the following list for how these awards are handled in Nibiru: * Master of Trade: You are limited to once per in game week rather than once per session. This ability resets on Fireday, at the same time that the markets refresh. Skill Unlocks Skill unlocks are available to only Unchained Rogue. Stamina and Combat Tricks The “Feat Access” option is in place. Starting Occupations Every character has an occupation that defined their pre-adventuring career. This can be a wide variety of things, and doesn't necessarily need to be their first occupation in their life. Select a bonus feat you qualify for that comes from this occupation (such as or Skill Focus (Stealth) for a Scout). Select two skills from this occupation as well (such as Ride and Profession (Soldier) for a Soldier or Survival and Perception for a Scout). You may either treat these skills as class skills or gain a +1 competence bonus on them. Downtime and Settlements Core Downtime Changes The downtime system is used with the following modifications: * Do not divide your check by 10 when earning gp. * There is no spending limit on capital in metropolises (smaller settlements follow the normal spending limits though). * Buildings and Organizations are all pooled together to determine your bonuses to Earning Capital rolls. This means that your businesses can make a maximum of 5 Earn Capital rolls per day (1 for gp, Goods, Influence, Labor, and Magic each). * You may use Magic capital for expensive material components for spells or for spellcasting services. * When earning capital and gp, the gp spent on the earned cost of capital does not go towards your normal 15k gp/month limit (e.g. if you generate 3 Magic and 200 gp with a business, only 50 gp goes towards your 15k gp/month limit, while the other 150 gp goes towards paying for the Magic). ** In lieu of earning capital directly, you may put the gp earned from businesses directly towards the purchased cost of a capital type without it contributing towards your 15k gp/month limit as above. This does not save any money, but is merely an option for reducing the workload of allocating bonuses around (e.g. if you generate 250 gp with a business, you can put 200 gp towards purchasing 2 Magic and only 50 of that gp counts towards your 15k gp/month limit). Construction and Recruit Times The time it takes to build a building or recruit an organization is equal to the build/recruit time of the longest room/team, plus the time for every room/team with a build/recruit time of 2 or less days, +2 days per room/team that takes longer than 2 days to build/recruit. The following time reductions are totals, not cumulative. You may only reduce the construction/recruitment time by 25% increments. * The build time for buildings can be decreased by spending additional capital. After adding up the costs of the building, you may reduce the time it takes by 25% by paying an extra amount of Labor equal to the base Labor cost of the building. * You may reduce the time it takes by 50% by paying an extra amount of Labor equal to twice the base Labor cost of the building. * You may reduce the time it takes by 75% by paying an extra amount of Labor equal to twice the base Labor cost of the building as well as an amount of Magic equal to the base Labor cost. * You may reduce the time it takes to one day by paying an extra amount of Labor equal to twice the base Labor cost of the building as well as an amount of Magic equal to 4 times the base Labor cost. ** This represents hiring spellcasting services like fabricate castings. ** If you are able to cast fabricate yourself, then you may instead use it yourself to speed up the construction speed. Every casting of fabricate grants you additional Magic capital that can only be spent on reducing the construction time equal to your caster level. If the Magic cost of reducing the construction time is more than what you can generate with fabricate within the reduced construction time you are shooting for, the building is completed once you cast the final fabricate that would generate the requisite amount of Magic. Alternatively, if you cannot generate enough 'free' Magic within the reduced construction time, you can spend the additional Magic as normal. *** For example: You are constructing a building with a base Labor cost of 50 labor, and a construction time of 8 days. But your caster level is only 10, and you can only cast fabricate twice in a day. To reduce the time to 2 days (25% of 8 days), you would need to spend 50 Magic. Since you can only generate 20 'free' Magic a day (2 castings times 10th caster level), the building would finish construction after your first casting of fabricate on the 3rd day of construction. *** For example: You are constructing a building with base Labor cost of 15 Labor, and a construction time of 16 days. Your caster level is still only 10, and you can still only cast fabricate twice a day. To reduce the time to a single day, you would need to spend 60 Magic. Again, you only generate 20 'free' Magic a day, so it would take 3 days to complete the building, instead of just a single day. * Organizations can be recruited faster by spending more Influence. Reduce the time by 25% by doubling the base Influence cost, or by 50% by tripling the base Influence cost. Separate buildings and separate organizations can be built/recruited at the same time. An organization that works in one of your buildings can likewise be recruited at the same time as the building is being built. You may use a crafting skill appropriate for building buildings (such as carpentry or stone-masonry) to craft the Goods and Labor components of a room. Buildings and organizations are assumed to be handled by NPCs. As such, unless you are using an appropriate craft skill or the Earn Capital action, build/recruit times do not take any downtime days on your part. A Lyre of Building can be used to increase construction speeds. For every hour that the lyre is played treat your character as having an additional 600 followers for determining how much additional labor that followers provide. Custom Rooms Season Locked Mystic Greenhouse Earnings gp, Goods, Influence, or Magic +6 Benefit(s) Bonus on Charisma-based checks attempted against creatures inside Create 16 Goods, 6 Influence, 14 Labor, 15 Magic Time 25 days; Size 10–20 squares; Upgrades From Mystic Greenhouse Downtime Events Downtime events can happen once per IC week (Fireday) for one of your buildings or organizations. You may roll randomly to determine what happens for any or all of your businesses. If the building doesn’t have a random events table use the closest approximation, or roll on the generic table if there is none. If the organization doesn’t have a random table, use the closest approximation. When a downtime event happens, roll in the bot channel to determine which event happens, adding the settlement's Danger to the result. Downtime Actions Declare what downtime actions your character is taking in the downtime channel on the discord (include the in game date, any of the randomly rolled market items you are buying, and the amount of gp you are making if you are earning gold). The following are new actions you can take, or modifications to downtime actions you could already take: * Construct Buildings: This happens in the background and does not take downtime actions on your part. * Craft Magic Items: You may not spend Magic capital on crafting magic items. * Earn XP: You are limited to earning XP up to Level 5. * Explore a Hex: You can explore a hex with your downtime. All characters are treated as having a speed of 30 ft to determine how long it takes to explore the hex (Plain or Hill: 1 day; Desert, Forest, or Marsh: 2 days; Mountain: 3 days). Otherwise this is treated as the Scheme for an Upcoming Adventure action. Be sure to request a session under #session-requests before you dedicate the downtime, as it may take some time for a GM to be able to run your exploration session. * Lead a Settlement: If you have a leadership role in a settlement, you must spend 1 day per week performing duties for that role (traditionally this is on Fireday). * Recruit for an Organization: This happens in the background and does not take downtime actions on your part. * Research an Occult Ritual: You must submit your occult ritual for approval if it is not a 1st party ritual or otherwise on this wiki. Rituals developed on their own or learned through an NPC require 1 week per ritual level. Rituals learned directly from other PCs take 1 day per level. This does not need to be done all at once. * Research a spell: You must get the spell research approved first. * Transport: Your team is assumed to move at a speed of 30ft for determining how long it takes them. * Travel: Unless you are using some means of magical travel, traveling around the world map takes time. Regardless of actual speed, characters are treated as having a speed of 30ft. when traveling. This means that they can travel across 3 plains hexes, or 2 hexes of any other kind with a single downtime day. Movement by water allows a character to travel longer in a day (5 plains or open water hexes, 3 hexes of any other kind). If you are capable of flight, you may treat any terrain type other than mountains as plains. ** You may take certain downtime actions while traveling in a group. Since these actions are done while resting, or in vehicles under non-ideal circumstances, they take twice the normal amount of time though. The actions are: Add Spells to Your Spellbook; Craft Magic Items; Craft Mundane Items; Heal Others; Spell Research; Research Facts and Lore; Retrain (assuming the individual retraining you is traveling with you); Train an Animal (assuming the animal you are training is traveling with you; increase the DC of handle animal checks by 4). ** The following spells and effects can increase your travel speed when traveling. Some may prohibit other downtime actions: *** Wind Walk: If all members of a traveling group are under the effects of a wind walk spell, then they travel 10 hexes in a day (treat mountains as 2 hexes for this purpose). Travelers using this method cannot take downtime actions. * Investigate a Crime- You can investigate a crime to find out who committed said crime. Retraining Characters can spend downtime retraining. Classes not explicitly spelled out can have their class features retrained as well. If there is a question about whether or not a particular class feature can be retrained, feel free to ask about whether or not it can be retrained on discord. You do not need to have a higher level character to retrain (meaning level 20 characters can retrain even their level 20 class features) Traits can be retrained using five days of downtime. Your INT modified of favored class bonuses can be retrained using five days of downtime. Settlements (Available to players with Seasoned Player) The leader of the settlement can make up to 200k a month from the settlement. This is separate from your 15k personal gold cap. They are not allowed to pay their settlement leaders. Every in game week on Fireday, the magic item markets refresh. This is when the randomly rolled magic items are rolled again (clearing out the previous magic items) and when you may roll a d% to see if a magic item is available. The following rules are in place for Abrogail: * There is no buying or selling limit. * The highest level NPC spellcaster is assumed to be 16, and the highest level spells that can be cast are 8th (this goes for spell services as well as magic items). ** Even if established that there is a higher level NPC spellcaster during a session, it is assumed that said NPC does not offer their services unless otherwise stated by the GM team. ** Even then, it will be for a limited time. * All magic items that meet the above restriction are available. * The randomly rolled magic items are sold for 75% market value. These will be posted in the #markets discord channel. When purchasing these magic items, be sure to include the item you purchased on the day you purchased it in the downtime channel. For all other settlements there is no purchase limit (adventurers can sell items for 70% of the items market value no matter the settlement). Randomly rolled magic items are available to anyone in the settlement and may be purchased any number of times. Simplified Kingdom Building Rules 3rd Party Settlement Qualities Equipment and Magic Items Scaling Magic Items Scaling Magic Items are available. These come in two varieties. Fixed and Scaling: Fixed The base item can be used without any of the higher-level upgrades, or you can pick a higher level and purchase an individual item that has the base abilities plus one or more unlocked levels. You should use the standard price for that level of scaling item, as described on Table: Value of Scaling Items. For example, you could purchase out a spear of the huntmaster as a CL 6th item worth 3,202 gp with just the base abilities, a CL 8th item worth 4,950 gp with the base abilities plus the 8th-level unlockable ability, a CL 10th item worth 9,300 gp with the base abilities plus the 8th- and 10th-level unlockable abilities, and so on. Scaling Scaling items require a special ritual to unlock their greater powers. A character that owns a scaling item must burn exotic incense, soak the item in baths of yliaster infused mercury, or other strange ritual that consumes expensive materials with a gp value equal to the difference between the current cost of the item, and the value of the item described on Table: Value of Scaling Items to unlock the higher level bonuses and abilities. This process adjusts the current cost of the item to the new value. Staff Recharging Instead of requiring a spell be cast into a staff once per day to recharge it, all staves recharge at a rate of one charge per day. This counts as casting a spell into the staff, and so you may not recharge the staff by casting additional spells unless you have a feature that would normally allow you to do so. Technology Technology from sources such as Ultimate Technology and Technology Guide are not available for purchase. Keep in mind that to craft a technological item, you must have a lab. There are no labs on Nibiru, and no known labs outside of Numeria. Since they're considered artifacts, labs cannot be created either. As the game progresses, labs may be uncovered. Treat technological items as magic items for purposes of availability in settlements that have a lab (75% chance per week that a technological item worth less than the settlement's base value is available for purchase). Settlements that have a lab are limited to the types of items that the lab can produce in addition to any other restrictions that the settlement imposes. Magic Binding Outsiders Esoteric Material Components These may be purchased from any NPC vendor that sells magical items or components. These are optional components. The Eschew Materials feat does not apply to Esoteric Material Components, but has been altered to interact with Esoteric Material Components. Players cannot scrounge for components. Idols These are a thing, expect them to crop up from time to time. Occult Rules Since these are listed under the Variant Rules section of the PFSRD it is worth listing this here. Additionally, Occult Classes are completely legal as well. Occult Rituals require research to discover. A player may apply for an Occult Ritual in the same way that they would apply for spell research. The one approving the Occult Ritual will determine the time it takes to research the ritual. Primal Magic Areas of primal magic do pop up from time to time. Spellblights Spellblights are a thing. They can be caused Arcane Spell Failure, Crafting Magic Items, Spell Turning, Teleportation Mishaps, and Use Magic Device as described on the spellblights page. Wild Magic Like Primal Magic, areas of wild magic pop up from time to time as well. Multiclassing Multiclassing can be done in both tracks of your character, in the first one, hereafter referred to as your "main track," you can multiclass as many times as you have levels, in your other "Secondary track" you may only do it once. You must have 4 levels in a track before you can take a multiclass level, and must take 4 levels in that new class before returning to taking levels in your previous class, or multiclassing into a new class. Prestige classes can only be taken in your main track.Category:Character Options Category:Rules Category:Guide